looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes
TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS-Porky Pig AND THAT'S THE END-Bugs Bunny It's over folks change the channel-Daffy Duck Have a good one everybody-Tweety so long, folks-foxy have fun everyone - Phineas i predict this is the end-mad doctor (e and that's a wrap-Buster Bunny remember licking doorknobs is illegal in other states-daffy that all what what are folks? he's crazy-Lola bunny That's a keeper-Freakazoid and it's over-bugs imposter farewell landlubbers-foxy the pirate fox who wants a hug?-the gill monster don't worry folks i'm okay-daffy *picks nose then notices the viewer* oh *nervously laughs* hi-freakazoid the censors read too much into everything if you ask me-bugs take a bite out of crime-mcgruff the crime dog may the lard be with you-bugs sweet story isn't it?-marvin i'm different-crow farewell mortals-thor on a final note kids eat your broccoli it's good for you-doctor that's all blokes-crash n bashem *singing* i need to go to the bathroom! pete musical's over oh-pete with bugs nostalgic isn't it-bugs that's all ahhh! *fall's out of the logo*-lola i'll i say i'll be back-foghorn leghorn remember kids just be yourself-tina russo that's all folks *breaks something offscreen* did i do that?-urkel duck it seems that the storm is over and everything is back to normal if only for this episode-elmer fudd i'll be back you'll see-cecil aloha!-buster and babs happy easter everybody-bugs for the land of the free!! and the home of the brave! *spits*-roseanne barr lookalike i'm flatfoot yay for me!-flatfoot that's all brother-hulk hogan remember be a good sport-lynn loud bird bird bird bird is the word-peter griffon catch ya later pal-fleemco twas greed that killed the beast-doctor next time i go hunting i am going for chicken don't i say don't even think about it-loincloth with foghorn leghorn offscreen ain't he just the cutest *cuddles with playboy*-lola that's all folks! *get's hit with a beachball* hey! heh heh-gossamer be it ever so humble there's no place like home-babs do these shorts make my butt look big? be honest *bends over to the audience*-lola back in business amigos-speedy parting is such sweet sorrow no?-pepe i'm coming to your house for dinner folks so save me a seat *puts on bib and has a knife and fork*-yakko aviidersnay!-the mad doctor farewell earth creatures-marvin the martian bye everybody see you next episode-pete puma carpe diem seize the day folks-phineas show's over! *bangs gavel*-judge mentok sorry about the stinky cheese amigos i took care of it *smells breath and cringes*-though i think i may need a breath mint-speedy that's all misters-benny bunny why wasn't i in this episode?-cecil happy halloween!-everyone in the episode see you in the movies-buster you can never outfox a fox folks-foxy farewell fellow subjects-mad doctor good night all you thar city folks-foxy i reckon ol canasta got his just desserts-bugs live long and prosper*does the vulcan sign*-porky never sell out folks-bugs and that's all-bugs bunny imposter merry christmas-lola meow-milkshake happy mother's day folks-daffy now you know my origins hope you write all that down-bugs rock on dudes-daffy another day another halloween-daffy sweet dreams mortals-the flying dutchman hey you with the remote stay cool-brooklyn and thus we come to a close of the looney zone-rod serling lookalike happy thanksgiving everyone *gobbles*-turkey joe eat your heart out sml-daffy farewell and may the power protect you-zordon see you next season dear tv viewers-marvin bungie bungie bungie gungie bungie bungie bungie bungie bungie *rope breaks* uh oh *falls on the floor* i'm okay-whammy this ain't over folks *evil smile*-cecil that's all trainers-pokemon trainer p-p-p-p please just go the show is over-roger smile darn ya smile-bugs bunny singing kindness to animals my friend will be rewarded in the *trips* whoa! *muffins picks him up* the end-roger you really didn't think we'd end this fued did you? that would ruin my character-sylvester *breaking the fourth wall* eat your heart out doug funnie-bugs i remember it so you don't have to-doug walker lola!!! stop this crazy logo!-bugs *spinning around the logo* lola!!-bugs *trying to escape the logo* it's over folks go home-strong bad goodnight everybody!-yakko warner on behalf of warner animation we thank you for watching our fine programming-random ceo join us next time where we report the a-a-a-a-a-animalympics-porky on paper it was funny-freakazoid you'll float too! *gets bonked on the head*-the dancing clown send us more mail at the following address *points to the address shown at the bottom of the screen*-bugs we're 20 percent cooler!-homestar runner and rainbow dash thank you for all the sweet fanmail we appreciate it-bugs that's all folks thanks for playing -q-bert i am drool-daffy as drool we'll see you next time on the the looney tunes and friends show yay!-kermit remember kids don't be a bully-lola remember young grasshoppers patience is a virtue-squeaks that the last time taz eat twinkie-taz don't worry folks it's just a cartoon *helmet flips over eyes*-marvin say goodnight babs goodnight babs-buster and babs bunny who wants to take on the champs?-dot warner who wants a hug?-guy with hockey mask so long toonsters *Laughs*-buster bunny as the cryptkeeper reboot! *screen turns to black*-bob enzio dot buster and babs great scott!-the mad doctor thanks for watching but you should probably go to bed *yawns*-bugs *in pajamas* if you can't beat em join em-bugs that's all humans-marc anthoney au revior mon potato du couch-fifi goodbye folks *laughs*-beaky eh *munches carrot* that's showbiz-bugs hi i'm lola wanna play?-lola doll this cougar is busting out in the rear *shakes butt* that's why i love her always knows how to party-ms.cougar and joshie i'm surprised the censors allowed this episode-joshie *bend over revealing her spanked butt* how long do i have to do this? just stay and take your punishment *sigh* never make bets you can't win-ms.cougar with a spanked butt and joshie that's all mortals-ghost rider th-th th that's all folks *get's kicked out of the logo* oh th th th that's all folks-fake porky and porky you win this time americans but you haven;t seen the last of claudette dupri-claudtte dupri how many of you ship me and squeaks be honest-scurry somebody toucha my spaghet!-father bear asta awego amigos-speedy that's all folks and the end of hal capong too-lola *reading script then notices the viewers* oh that's all folks!-freakazoid *comes down wedgie style and cringes then eventually has an unamused face*i hate prank day-miss cougar au revoir all you couples out there-fifi and claudette *squeaks playing a guitair* squeaks says to rock on-squeaks and scurry happy fourth of july! *fireworks launch into the audience causing a wilhelm scream* sorry i thought that would work this time!-daffy dressed up as uncle sam that's all folks hopefully you find a good book-bigfoot just keep telling yourself it's just a cartoon show-freakazoid the neighborhood needs a hero i am that hero-joshieboy this show is over and that's no lie-joshieboy and benny bunny anyone for salad?-lunarlola skippy-spew! it's over it's definitely over-runt w/rita beside him goodnight all you there city folk folk folk folk-wolfman come to alkaloco it's like alcapoko but much worse-slowpoke Rodriguez goodnight everybody!-yakko that's all folks-lola in a new york style voice Don't worry kids it's just a cartoon-mike That's all folks and the end of judge doom too he is probably in cartoon heck right now-speedy Remember Licking doorknobs is illegal in other states-Jorge that's all folks *chocolate falls on his head* Spew! *giggles*-Skippy Squirrel taz say that's all folks-taz *does a dramatic pose* that's all folks-Darkwing Duck remember to spay or nuder your pets take them for walks and make sure they don't eat too much honk honk-the banana splits Darkwing Duck triumphs again-Darkwing Duck moocha sayan *poof* ooh you might not want to look in the mirror for a while-Lola chanting a spell Happy Halloween!-The Horrors HI-Ya! *breaks camera* oops-Bingo That's All Folks *burp* excuse me *giggles*-Lily Bunny ALOHA FOLKS!-Rodney Aloha!-The banana splits I regret my life at Disney - Darkwing Duck Squeak Squeak Squeak (that's all folks)-Squeaks in squirrel language Here's bugsy-Bugs in Nicholas Cage voice may the forest be with you-Master Yoga That's All civilians-Sherrif Spike the bulldog If your ever in trouble let us loonatics know-Ace Bunny please e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e give me a job!-porky Does this new look make my butt look big be honest? I think you look great-Lola w/genie That's All Folks *get's splashed* BUGS!!!!-Lola T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-And That's The End - Porky & Bugs That's All Folks And be proud of your body-Rhoda HOLD THE BUS!!!! HONK HONK HONK!-The Banana Splits *singing* so we put our little tootsies in the water and and then we fell into the vent-the three stooges Category:Episodes